The present disclosure relates to a vehicular power transmission device installed in a vehicle, particularly a vehicular power transmission device capable of, using a hydraulic pressure actuator, meshing or unmeshing a parking pawl with or from a parking gear that is drivingly coupled with wheels.
In recent years, for vehicular power transmission devices such as automatic transmissions installed, for example, in vehicles, etc., hybrid drive devices installed in hybrid vehicles, electrically powered drive devices installed in electric vehicles, etc., there have been developed so-called shift-by-wire systems that switch a shift range at the vehicular power transmission devices by converting a selection operation on a shift lever into an electrical signal.
In some shift-by-wire systems as mentioned above, a parking pawl that meshes or unmeshes with respect to a parking gear is driven by a hydraulic pressure when switching between a parking range and a non-parking range (a reverse range, a neutral range, a drive range, etc.) (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-112444)
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-112444 discloses a parking mechanism in which the parking pawl (parking lock pawl) is urged by a spring that presses a parking rod in a direction to mesh with the parking gear, and when unmeshing the parking pawl from the parking gear, a hydraulic pressure is supplied to a hydraulic pressure actuator to drive the parking rod, thereby a non-parking state is established.